


Forbidden

by bottlemanjams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dominant Eren Yeager, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Eren Yeager, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlemanjams/pseuds/bottlemanjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden skin had never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

The world is broken up into 2 different types of people. The superior and the inferior.

 

The inferior spent their days scrabbling at the dirt and committing petty crime, while the superior sat on their thrones; crowned with gold.

 

Levi was superior.

 

Every day he woke up in a kings size bed, and had maids offer to dress him. He refused and did it himself. He would go downstairs and have tables as long as a blue whale lined with silver platters of food. But every day, he would go to the kitchen and make himself some toast.

 

Eren was inferior.

 

Every day he would wake up to the sound of dogs howling and children laughing. He would leave his bed unmade, and plod into the kitchen where every day, he would stare into the empty cupboards and sigh. He forgot to buy anything once again.

 

And every day, at midnight, Levi would sneak out. Dressed in a hoodie and jeans, he would run away from the castle he was born into and sprint down the streets of the poor. The same window would always be open, and he would swing his way through.

 

Every day, at 10 past midnight, his boyfriend would pull him down from the window above the kitchen counter and kiss him. A desirable, illegal kiss that would disgust his mother and father. But still he'd taste that forbidden tongue, and run his hands up and down a forbidden body that he knew owned him. Because every night, at 15 minutes past midnight, Eren would whisper into his ear.

 

_"Mine."_

Every night, when the sun was far gone from the summer sky, Eren would commit a terrible crime. A crime that would leave Levi panting, sweating, and begging for more. He would press their chests together, whisper into forbidden pink lips, and brush damp locks out of icy blue eyes.

 

Every night, at 10 minutes past 1, they would share one last kiss. A deep, meaningful kiss that would ever be engraved into each other’s minds.

 

And every day, Levi woke up in a bed of luxury, with the feel of Eren's skin on his.


End file.
